The invention relates to a drawer for a corner cabinet, with a front panel angled inwards, two drawer side walls, a rear wall and a drawer base.
The invention also relates to a corner front fitting for securing the plates of a front panel, which is angled inwards, to a drawer.
In the case of kitchen cabinets which enclose a corner, it is generally usual to provide a circular storage element in this corner. The spatial utilisation of this circular storage element is not very satisfactory, as a result of which there is now a tendency for corner cabinets also to be equipped with drawers. A problem which arises with such corner cabinets is that the panels of adjacent drawers get in the way of the panels of the corner drawers and hinder the opening of the corner drawer. One possibility of resolving this problem is to provide a greater distance interval between the corner drawers and the adjacent drawers. This, however, leads to the formation of unattractive joints.
It is therefore an object of the invention to create a corner drawer wherein the front panel terminates in final contact with the panels of adjacent drawers without the extending of the corner drawer being impeded.